Gaster's Experiment Log
by demonlifehealer
Summary: This is a Experimental Log in Gaster's POV about how Papyrus and Sans came into being. Dark. Based off of the Zarla Universe on DA.


Experiment Diaries

There are many theories about Gaster and how the Skeletons came to exists. I have been reading Zarla's interpretations of the how Sans and Papyrus came to be. If you have the time check out her drawings on Deviant Art. These are the ideas presented in an experimental log by Gaster. They are pretty much the ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. If you don't read Zarla you may not follow the ideas or the story line but this follows her universe and some of the ideas are mine. Anyway, onto the story! Takes place from Gaster's POV. Also, for those that don't know, WDG-1S is Sans and WDG-2P

Experiment Log Entry #1

Today Asgore approved of project "Skeleton". It has been a hard road to get him to see things my way but eventually even he relented. His his soft heart will be the undoing of him. The "Skeletons" will be the prototype for a new system of monster protection. The prototype will be created being for the expressed purpose of providing safety to monster everywhere.

Not many monsters remember what the humans were really like. They forget how much hatred the human heart contains. Asgore has already captured six human souls. There is only one more needed. It may be impossible for monsters and humans to live together and should we reach the surface again I have no doubt the true nature of the humans will show.

Project "Skeleton" is a necessity.

Experiment Log Entry #2

Created sample today. I used my own DNA to build the structure. The bodies are coming along nicely. Encrypted Log. It would be shame if my assistant found out about this project while researching. Secrecy is a must.

Experiment Log Entry #3

The skeletons awoke today. Will leave them in suspension for a few more days and remove for testing purposes later.

On a side note, Alphys showed me a "human history book". I will encourage her not to believe everything she reads…..

Experiment Log #4

Removed skeletons from suspension today. No abnormalities found. Subjects were confused and obedient. Environmental controls have been put into place. They were put in the sleeping quarters together.

Experiment Log #5

Started testing subjects after a day of rest. WDG-2P has inherited control of magic. It will be a natural in no time. WDG-1S has gained a side effect to inheriting the teleportation ability. It appears that it knows nothing of the ability and due to the teleportation ability he is measuring at only 1 HP. This is speculated that introducing the ability in the DNA strands may be responsible. Another speculation is that the ability to teleport depends on the user being close to death. This seems to be the theory which I am regarding to put my mind at ease, despite this further testing is needed.

I could only teleport when I was inches away from death.

Experiment Log #6

Noticed a disturbing trend of WDG-2P. It has, despite all of my neutrality and environmental controls developed a personality. Specimen WDG-1S appears to be following its lead. Personalities appear to be unusable to the purpose of creation. Will begin personality modification.

Experiment Log #7

Personality controls have been established. Used audio and video evidence of humanity. Had to use restraints due to subjects continuing to look away from the education materials. WDG-2P appears distraught at the testing. It has retained original personality despite education. WDG-1S is the same. Both still refuse to harm to reach an appropriate "Level of Violence".

Experiment Log #8

Completed regeneration experiment on WDG-1S, as a result WGD-1S is blind in its right eye. Eyesight has not returned despite the three days that have passed. WGD-2P regained eyesight within a day. Continued proof that WDG-1S is the weaker subject.

Experiment Log #9

Tested body durability today. WDG-2P complains of feeling pain, shakes as if it is scared, and insists that I can be a better person. This should be impossible since I took out the ability to feel pain in their designs. Did I make a mistake? WDG-1S and WDG-2P should be incapable of having a sense of morality or questioning orders. Re-attachment experiment a success.

Experiment Log #10

Found a use for WDG-1S. It appears to be a strong motivating factor to encourage WDG-2P. I would terminate WDG-1S, however I have yet to see if the teleportation ability will manifest. Neutralizing WDG-1S is speculated to push WDG-2P into the role it was destined to play. Time will tell.

Experiment Log #11

Personality defects for WDG-2P continues to increase. WDG-2P has openly defied me for the first time. WDG-2P appears to be morally against taking lives even at the cost of WDG-1S. WDG-2P attacked my weapons to rescue WDG-1S. Experiment on a power level was a success, behaviorally it was a failure. Both WDG-1S and WDG-2P have been disciplined for this aforementioned behavior. It has had no contact with any monsters from the outside world that would share these views of the value of life. It has been re-educated using video and audio materials to regard killing as natural. How can we protect ourselves against humanity with protectors like these? WDG-1S has proven useless. Its only skill appears to be the ability to calm WDG-2P down. I should separate them for psychological testing.

Experiment Log #12

Separation test initiated. WDG-2P screamed for hours, appears emotionally distraught. WDG-1S stares blankly at the wall, shaking. Both show signs of extreme distress and physical illness. The subjects were separated for 24 hours.

Experiment Log #13

Decided to increase psychological pressure. Told WDG-2P that humans came and killed WDG-1S. It is currently going through the denial process. It is still sobbing and appears to STILL be against taking lives. WDG-1S was told the same. It appears to have a bloodlust developing after being told. WDG-1S still has not reached a level of violence, however WDG-1S may be of use to me after all.

Experiment Log #14

Both subjects have attempted to take their lives with no success. I will start staying at the lab to keep observing the emotional reactions of the subjects.

Experiment Log #15

WDG-2P has to be restrained 24 hours a day to prevent self harm. It stares blankly at the wall, and makes no movement for freedom or self improvement. Re-introduced education materials to no effect. Increased experiments to no effect. No effect is being reached despite all measures. WDG-2P gives no reactions to any stimuli.

Experiment Log #16

WDG-1S is considering vengeance for his "brother" after much prompting. This experiment must succeed. Asgore will never green light another project like this. He will be coming to check on progress next month. I cannot show him these results. This is the one and only experiment of its kind in the world of monsters. WDG-1S will be used to prove that my experiments are effective. Additional training will be considered for WDG-1S.

Experiment Log #17

After weeks of training WDG-1S appears to have manifested transportation at will. Facility has been reinforced to deal with this change. I am careful to only let WDG-1S train in rooms on the other side of the facility. Its use of the blasters have increased in accuracy. Current rate of accuracy is 87%. Its HP and DF remains at 1% despite multiple training attempts. It is unlikely HP and DF will increase. WDG-2P continues its useless existence. Removed restraints.

Experiment Log #18

Project "LOVE" will commence. It is the ultimate test of the personality reshaping. WDG-1S will terminate WDG-2P. I have no use for subjects who are useless. This will be the perfect scenario to test if the personality modification was successful. The due date for the experiment in nearly at it's end. Should WDG-1S complete this violence it could become the protector monster kind needs. WDG-2P has been nothing but a failure. Thank goodness I made two.

Experiment Log #19

Experiment has failed. WDG-1S instantly reverted to his original personality after seeing WDG-2P. Subject WDG-1S teleported out with WDG-2P immediately upon sight, after what appeared to be a moment of distress. The teleportation barrier was not enough to stop them. Location of test subjects are currently unknown. Traveling to Hotlands to retrieve emergency containment capsule from Alphys. The world must never know of this.

End of Experiments Log…...


End file.
